


Puppy Panic

by wendywind



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywind/pseuds/wendywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小狗危机</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Panic

**Author's Note:**

> *Kingsman演员真人同人，Colin Firth/Taron Egerton无差。一切RPS都是AU，我也不拥有任何角色。

休息日的早上就是用来赖床的，即使对于勤劳的英国绅士来说，这句话也是永恒不变的真理。

Colin Firth在太阳爬上高杆之后才迟迟从床上爬起来，穿着一身棕红色的睡袍，踏着一双毛茸茸的拖鞋，懒散地踱步到水池边，慢条斯理地洗脸，刷牙，刮胡须。Kingsman的拍摄刚刚结束不久，在经历了充实而劳累的两个月之后，他给自己放了一段小小的假期。

他一边把清凉的水撩在脸上，一边寻思早午餐吃些什么，浇蜂蜜的松饼或许是个不错的选择，他想，可就在这时，一个微小的声音从门廊的方向飘进了耳膜。

是一种奇异的、嗞啦嗞啦的摩擦声，有节奏地一起一落，起先Colin还以为自己产生了错觉，可声音越来鲜明，频率也越来越急促，已经到了难以忽略的程度。

他擦干脸上的水，快步来到玄关前。

透过猫眼观察，门外看不到一个人影，只有矗立在路边的梧桐枯枝，以及水泥台阶上未融化的落雪。但突兀的声音还在那里，由摩擦变成了一连串的敲击，笃笃笃地响个不停，Colin这才确信它是从门的正下方传来的，刚好藏在视域的死角中。

“让我看看，是哪只小猫又来恶作剧了。”

他一边自言自语，一边打开门往下看。可出乎他意料的是，站在门外的并非邻居家淘气的喵咪，而是一只棕黄相见的柯基犬，方才的声音就是他用前爪挠门制造的。此时，它的四只短腿死死地扒在地面上，尾巴呼啦呼啦地摇个不停，灰褐色的眼珠像两只明亮的玻璃球，透过一月里的寒风恳切地望着他。

“你是……？”

虽然和这只小狗素未谋面，但在这样的眼神攻击下，Colin迅速地心软了。他错开身让出一个通道，柯基犬得到了进门的允许，短尾使劲地甩了几下，三步并作两步地跳进了屋，绕着他的拖鞋转了几圈，最后干脆在他脚边蹲下，用脑袋来回磨蹭他的裤筒。

而它踩过的地方，留下了一串湿漉漉的小脚印。

Colin惊讶地望着眼前毫不怕生的小家伙，那副摇头晃脑的模样，令他不禁然想到了一个人，一个几天前还和他朝夕相处的人。

他摇了摇头，把这个奇怪的画面从脑海中甩掉，然后俯身捞起可怜的小狗，单手把它抱在怀中，转身回到房间。

*

Colin和这位不请自来的客人分享了早午餐，他从来不知道一只小型犬可以表现得如此懂礼貌，在他准备餐具和加热烤盘的过程中，对方一直规规矩矩地蹲在桌子一角，只用目光追随着他。而当两个盘子被端上桌面之后，他只用爪子扒拉自己盘里的部分，用舌头小心翼翼地沾起面包干送进嘴里，以防果酱蹭在鼻尖上。吃完自己的份，它蹲在原地，眼巴巴地望着Colin盘中剩下的。

“你想吃我的鸡肉卷？”

小狗缩了缩脖子，从鼻子里发出呜呜呜的声音。

“我猜这是一个肯定句了。”Colin把盘子推到它面前，“来吧。”。

小狗感激地汪了一声，迫不及待地吃了起来。

“所以你到底是从哪里来的，”Colin有些好笑地看着它，“我连你的名字都不知道。”

终于咽下最后一块炸鸡的小狗抬起头，突然跳下桌面，短腿蹭过打滑的大理石砖，又趟过柔软的地毯，一直来到Colin卧室的衣橱前。Colin跟在它身后，注视着它扒开橱门，用嘴和前爪把几件衣服扒拉出来，还特地小心地没有留下牙印，然后把它们一件一件叼到床单上，摊放成一整排。

而它取的都是Kingsman拍摄时的服装，量身裁剪的西装，熨帖的衬衫和质地柔软的领带，甚至包括那只棕黑色的宽边眼镜。

——嗷呜嗷呜。

“很抱歉，我完全不懂你想表达什么。”

小狗用爪尖戳戳这件，又戳戳那件，陷在柔软的床铺中艰难地蹦来蹦去，Colin的话让他的表情更加急切了，要不是因为对方只是一只狗，Colin会以为它马上就要哭了。

嗯……Colin沉思，虽然不知道小家伙想干什么，不过他突然有了个绝妙的注意。

*

“好了，笑一个。”

Colin举起手机，把镜头对准地板上的柯基犬，犬类自然是不会笑的，只会睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他。他刚刚他一时兴起，把领带和眼镜都戴在了对方的身上，末了还用白色方巾绕过它的脖子，绑出一个笔挺的衬衫领。

Colin的本意只是开个玩笑，连他都没想到，原本属于自己的服装，穿在小狗的身上竟然如此合适。

柯基犬看起来俨然成了一名小小的绅士，虽然身形娇小，但仪态端正挺拔，目光囧囧有神，就算聘它去出演迪斯尼版本的Kingsman，都不会有人提出异议。

Colin满意地按下快门。

“你真的很像一个我认识的人，既然不知道你的名字，我可以叫你Taron吗？”

小狗歪过头，一只眼俏皮地眨了一下。

老天，Colin想，连挤眼的方式都一模一样。

*

Colin坐在单人沙发里，从茶几上抄过今天的太阳报。可‘Taron’趴在沙发扶手上，探起脖子，轻轻地咬住了报纸一角。

“不让我看报纸，是想让我陪你聊天吗？”

——嗷呜嗷呜。

Colin觉得自己已经开始能够领会到对方的意思了。“好吧，”他把报纸放回去，“那就聊聊真的Taron好了，他是个可爱的年轻人，笑起来的时候比你还像一只小狗，而且，恐怕和你一样活泼好动。”

“他是我的合作演员，在拍摄上一部电影的时候，我们一起度过了两个月的时间。是的，我过得很愉快。”

“我喜欢他？当然了，被他用那种眼神看着，谁能不心动呢？可是他那么年轻，我……我不能把他留在身边，那样太自私了。”

Colin的声音变得有些沉重，柯基犬凑上来，钻进他怀里，伸出柔软的舌头舔舔他的面颊。

“你这个可爱的小家伙……”

Colin忍不住把它举起来，在它的鼻尖上印下一吻。

下一秒，伦敦一角的别墅中发生了一场小规模异次元爆炸。

嘭————

*

“Taron？”

“是的，是的，是我没错。”代替小狗出现在房间中的青年，从身后扯了一张床单把自己包起来，“多亏了你帮忙，Colin，我终于变回来了。早上起来发现自己变成狗狗的时候我真的吓坏了。”

“什么……我觉得我也快被你吓坏了。”

“抱歉，我不是故意的。”他缩了缩脖子，身后没来得及消失的尾巴从床单缝里钻出来，不受控制地摇来摇去，“我早就想告诉你，但是我不能说话，而你完美地无视了我的所有暗示。”

“好吧……可你为什么会来找我？”

“这个嘛，在那些迪斯尼电影里，诅咒之类的东西都是靠王子的吻才解除的，不是吗？”

“……”

“我听到你刚才说过的话了，Colin，你不打算反悔吧。”

“你看太多迪斯尼了，年轻人。”

“但我爱死它们了，就像我爱你一样，我的英雄。”

Taron迫不及待地凑过去吻了他。

这次是一个真真正正的吻了，而Colin发现自己根本无法拒绝。

*

“等等，Taron，为什么你身后还带着尾巴，你蹭得我很痒。”

“我也不知道，不过关于这个问题，我有个理论。”

“什么理论？”

“要除去尾巴的话，仅仅亲吻恐怕还不够，你懂的，王子还需要做更多的事情。”

“噢——”

Taron做出了今天为止最勇敢的举动，得寸进尺地蹭到Colin的腿上跪坐下来，把后者压得深陷在沙发里。

好吧，在揽下Taron的脖子之前，Colin想，为了弥补他今天的霉运，这个理论值得一次实践。

-END-


End file.
